Codons, Anti-codons and Soulmates
by adolescentwriter
Summary: #SQ AU I read it in this Biology book that cells have codons on their mRNA sequence which only fuses with certain anti-codon on the tRNA. I have this theory that our skins cells have similar outer codons and anti-codons which only react to the codons and anti-codon of one individual whether through a handshake or something more intimate as a kiss–and that individual is our soulmate
1. Introvert

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers. This is a single chapter which is the result of my brain spasms. On the insistence of a lot of my friends, I decided to publish this. Please let me ****know ****if you want me to continue this story. If positively reviewed,**** I will post the next chapter sometime next week.** **I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this. Although, it's very weird and geeky. Like me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Introvert<strong>

The philanthropic nature of the Swans' was so far-etched that even the smallest of cities in the most neglected states of United States of America were under the influence of it. One such city was Storybrooke, located in the outskirts of Maine with an estimate population of 452; animals included. This city was home to all the delusional outcasts of today's society. Delusional because they believed that one day they would be brought up to the big leagues of Maine. Outcasts because they always managed to stand out and be the focus of every racial, misanthropic and religious discrimination. Every year, the Swans' would host a Science Olympiad of sorts in the capital of Maine, Augusta. An individual who was 18 years old was nominated from every city to compete for the ultimate prize; a fully financed college education for the winner plus a new site of construction in the winner's city to increase the standard of living. While cities were developed, the Swans' got another interview with People's Magazine and their faces on the cover of Humanitarians. Each year for the past 18 years, Augusta would win and add a shiny new building to their already heavily developed town. They weren't New York or Washington D.C, but they were surely the most modernly revolutionized place in Maine.

Storybrooke, however, was a completely separate story. All trailers and only the single storied mayor house; a shabby old dinner which served all dishes egg and bread; a local school where the broken desks and lack of teachers was not even quarter of the problem; a dusty old establishment with a tiny barred cell called the Sheriffs' office; a tall prevailing church made out of poorly cemented bricks and artistically painted cheap glass windows; a center stage made of rotting wood and a white sheet where mayor's addresses and movies released 10 years earlier were premiered (people had seen titanic for the first time just a year ago); a botched up, extremely under-developed hospital where people even in the earliest stage of now curable diseases like tuberculosis were either left to die or shipped out of town, most died and finally a library where the books were termite infested but nonetheless Storybrooke's only pride and joy rested on top of it, a clock tower which didn't function.

Storybrooke, too, would send out a contender every year who was smart enough to spell his own name correctly. Obviously, the consequences of this were not too good for the town as the contender was always the first person to be disqualified and was ridiculed publicly. Due to this, the city was officially called "Home of the Rabbles". Even the billboard sign which was supposed to warmly welcome people entering Storybrooke was graffitied in ugly shades to spell the word failure in the most debasing way possible.

Perceptibly, every individual had received the mandatory school education but these people were still mostly classified as illiterates due to their inadequate manners, inability to pronounce and their horrible reading and writing skills. Conversely, all of these people had hearts of gold and would always be loyal to their dysfunctional family of Storybrooke residents. A few prominent people of the town, ones who stood out more than usual were the Charmings', the local psychiatrist as well as the only doctor in town; Dr. Archie Hooper, the librarian Lacey Belle Gray and the mayor, Cora Mills.

Mr. and Mrs. Charming were the power couple of the town. While James Charming was the Sheriff of the town where the biggest crime that ever happened was committed by a family of raccoons that had invaded one of the trailers, Mary-Margaret Snow Charming was the principal and the teacher of all subjects except P.E. of the local school.

Dr. Archie Hooper was a kind-hearted doctor who had moved to Storybrooke with his wife a couple of years ago to complete his one year term of public service in a municipal hospital, unfortunately for him but fortunately for the town, his wife passed away during the mid of his service and in order to feel close to her, he stayed behind and decided to dedicate his life to help the people of Storybrooke.

Lacey Belle Gray was the book worm and valued books more than anything in the world. But due to her inability to speak, she could not represent the town in the Olympiad. Once she graduated from school, she took up the position of the town's librarian. Yet she never let her disability get in the way of being the life of the party and was loved by all.

Finally, the Mayor Cora Mills was a strong-willed and independent lady who had fierce love and dedication for her town and wanted nothing more than to see Storybrooke being honoured with accolades and becoming the most famed town of Maine. This dream of hers was shared by every person in town who tried their level best to popularize Storybrooke into mainstream media but all their efforts were in the wrong direction as the town gained popularity in the negative light.

Regardless, these characters were the adhesive material that glued all the residents in one place and inspired incredible love in their hearts for this sordid excuse for a town. Among these residents was a certain introverted personality, someone who would sit in the corner and watch the world slowly pace past her while she buried herself in countless books of all subjects and spent her time observing everything around her. This person was one of those few people who fall into the 2% of exceptionally high IQ levels and attend Mensa or some other institute for the smart people of this world. But here she was in Storybrooke, sitting cozily in the tattered leather armchair and re-reading Captain Corelli's Mandolin. There was a single page missing from the book; Page 127. She read the book again and again and produced her own version of the page that was missing. With over 100 different versions, the thirst for knowing the truth always seemed to claw at her mind. But her reticent nature got the better of her and she kept to herself.

This person was Regina Mills, the Mayor's daughter. She had the same upbringing as most people in town but her unrequited love for knowledge and her high intellect allowed her to absorb all that she read. She had a highly inquisitive mind and was so observant that she could tell a lot about a person just by looking at them; a trait she had picked up after reading the Sherlock Holmes series countless times. She only had one friend, Lacey. Even though Lacey was 4 years older than her, they had managed to become the best of friends because Regina could talk to her without really having to talk to her. She had learned sign language when she was 6 years old by reading books about it in the library and when Lacey took over the library she began to fluently sign with her causing them to create a silent but powerful bond. Lacey began to teach her as well and quickly realized the potential of her reserved friend. They connected over all things literature and though literary fiction held a special place in her heart just like her friend's Lacey, she was more obsessed with the world of science. The chemical and biological make-up of her own body and physical functioning of things around her seemed to inspire a sense of awe and wonderment in her.

Regina went to school like a regular child but would usually sneak out to the library halfway through unbeknownst to everyone else, an act that had earned her a bad reputation with the school especially Mary-Margaret who considered Regina to be rowdy, wild and rebellious. She never retaliated or questioned Mary-Margaret's judgment since she believed that it is human nature to presume things so they can have a sense of omniscience otherwise they would feel helpless in their own selves. Her school never had examinations or tests since Mary Margaret believed in class participation more than the result of a piece of paper. Her beliefs favoured the extroverts while Regina, with her smart brain but shy nature, would never say a word. She was assessed as the weakest student of the class just because of this. The bad repute at school didn't earn her any bounty points with her mother who had evaluated her rebellious behavior as a psychological factor and her inability to participate in class as a learning disability. This led to Mrs. Mills forcing her to pay regular visits to Dr. Archie Hooper once she reached the age of 17. He tried endlessly to get Regina to communicate with him, but all in vain. As her 18th birthday approached so did the decision to choose a contender for the annual Olympiad. The only person they knew to be learned enough to compete in this Olympiad was Leroy. He was a short, stout boy who had extreme anger management issues and knew nothing about science except that it is spelled with an 's' and not a 'c' like the rest of the class spelled it.

The very answer to the problems of Storybrooke slept in bed next to the mayor but she was unaware. None knew the treasured brain resting inside the head of Regina Mills, none except Lacey and what Lacey had in mind would certainly turn this introvert's world, upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: Parchment

**A/N: To answer the question of one of the guest reviewers, yes I came up with the description. I have a lot of scientific theories so you can expect a lot of it in this story. #JustMeThings**

**On the subject of introducing Emma, in all honesty, I never thought I'd have to proceed with the story (much love everybody) so I don't know when and how but she's going to come eventually. Also you guys need to bear with me because the updates might be painfully slow because I'm super swamped with school. I'll try to make chapters longer though.**

**Thank you for the stupendous feedback, I was so blown away by all the love that I decided to type up another chapter earlier than expected. Enjoy and please keep on giving me your feedback, I truly enjoy the critique.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Parchment<span>**

**A small note: Lacey is deaf in this story and therefore when it's not mentioned, please assume that every conversation she has is either in sign language or she's writing it down.**

It came gentle at first, like a small peak into the heavenly light when you're about to taste death. And then it came, a full blown aroma, entering her lungs and consuming her fully. This is the nostalgic feeling that latches itself onto Regina Mills, every time she enters the library. The scent of parchment and wood accumulated every particle of the air within and whenever she drew in a breath of it, she felt a sense of homeliness wash over her. Her fingers trailed along the tattered cloth of the book spines as she made her way through the passageway of parallel shelves. She had read every book in this section at least twice by now.

Crack. Crack.

The creaking sound of floorboards seemed to be ensuing from behind the right hand side bookshelf. "Hello?" Regina said, slightly confused. It was 7 in the morning; not even Lacey was in here this early. She could get in because Lacey had given her a spare key to the library but other than that, the library wouldn't open till 10 at least.

She, cautiously made her way around the edge of the bookshelf and slowly allowed her head to sneak a peek as to what lay behind.

In a blur, she was flat on her back against the hardwood floor and a heavy weight was pinning her down. The beaming face of Lacey Gray greeted her while mouthing the words "Happy Birthday."

"You know how I feel about birthdays." Regina signed, with the only hand she could spare out of Lacey's grip. Lacey rolled her eyes and pushed off of Regina, dusting herself, before extending a hand to help her up.

The short-haired brunette narrowed her almond shaped eyes as she took Lacey's hand.

"I will never understand why you don't like birthdays." Lacey shook her head, dancing her fingers ahead of her, to communicate with Regina.

"Yes, congratulations on being a year closer to death. It's a sad occasion which should be mourned, not celebrated." Regina signed, as a matter-of-fact and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're such a kill-joy geek." The blue-eyed girl grinned and moved behind one of the bookshelf. She returned with a brown paper package and tossed it at Regina. "But I still love you." She made a tiny heart with her fingers and winked.

Regina caught the present and gave the brown paper a loathing look. She hated gifts, she hated the fact that people tend to find joy in the most remorseful things but then again, she marveled at the complexity of the human brain to forget its fear and turn it into a kumbayah moment.

"Will you stop psycho-analyzing everything for once and just open the present?" Lacey snapped her fingers and signed aggressively, as a slight frown crept up her face.

"Fine." The brown eyes narrowed once again and Regina began to tear away at the packaging. The sensation of something leather-like tingled against her fingers. The brown paper peeled off to reveal a black, leather bound book. She turned it around in her hand and opened the book to the first page, which read;

_Regina, _

_Remember when you said that you love being my friend because you get to talk to me without having to talk? Well here is this diary for when I'm not around and you need someone to 'talk' to. Happy 18__th__. Knock yourself out kid. _

_Love, _

_Lacey _

She smiled slightly and looked over at Lacey. That girl was the only one who remembered her birthdays and would buy her gifts, not even her own mother cared enough; a woman who was so consumed with the town's business that Regina never really had a mother figure to look up to. Lacey, however, she was her friend and the only person who understood her around here. She was Regina's family.

Regina moved forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, trying to put all the words she couldn't say, into this warm gesture of affection. She moved away after a brief moment and gave Lacey a small, highly awkward, kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I love it." She signed, placing the diary inside the bag slung over her shoulder.

"It's not much but I figured you'd need it when you're at the Olympiad and I won't be there." Lacey smiled and jumped on top of her desk, crossing her legs before her.

Regina's brows furrowed and bewilderment flooded her features. "Olympiad?" She signed.

"Yeah, the Annual State Science Olympiad," Lacey shrugged. The way she said it showed she knew it was going to happen. Like for her, there was no other reality. Regina was the smartest person she knew; probably the smartest person in Storybrooke. This was obviously not a multiple choice question. Regina was the only answer.

"They're not going to nominate me," Regina murmured.

"What?" Lacey signed, unable to hear what Regina said.

"I said," Regina sighed and moved her fingers. This is something she had never told Lacey; not because she didn't trust her but because she thought that human nature of judging people would kick in and make Lacey not want to be friends with her anymore. She was an outcast in the town of outcasts. "They won't nominate me. I'm the weakest student in the class according to Mrs. Charming and my mother has me pay regular visits to Dr. Archie because she thinks I have a learning disability."

The shock on Lacey's face was clear as the sunlight that flooded through the cracks of the blinds drawn over the library windows. "I couldn't tell you this earlier because I feared you might not like me anymore." Regina nodded and looked over at Lacey who moved off from the desk, the minute those words escaped Regina's lips and pulled Regina into a tight embrace.

It was in that moment that Regina knew Lacey's love for her was unconditional. When Lacey pulled out of the longest hug Regina had ever received, she smiled at the tall brunette and shook her head. "I can never not be your friend. You're too special for that." She signed. She was about to sign again when Regina's eyes caught the clock hanging on the wall behind Lacey. "Mrs. Charming's class has started already!" She sprinted out of the library and climbed onto her bicycle; pedaling so fast that she could feel the tautness of her Achilles tendons, threatening to break if she abused them any further. She let her cycle hit the pavement as she scrabbled her way into the fragile building and into her class.

She collided head first into the very person she was hoping to avoid. Mary-Margaret, although shorter than her, in that moment was towering above her like the empire state building she'd seen in pictures. A quick overview of Mary-Margaret's appearance made Regina establish a few things which did not favour her in any way. There was coffee stain around the cuff of her left sleeve and considering how much she prized cleanliness, it could probably be deduced that she was distracted; the poor application of mascara and the faint gray trails panning her cheeks suggest that she had been crying the previous night or this morning, probably because she had a fight with her husband because her phone kept lighting up after every other second.

"Regina, I am sick and tired of your antics. Sneaking out of school yet again?" The words appeared through the deduction theories going on in Regina's mind and she quickly lowered her head and crossed her hands before her. Mary-Margaret was positively fuming whilst she glared at the tall, lean brunette whose eyes were fixated on the ground. The pixie haired, small woman rested her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip slightly. Regardless of how mad she acted or how bad her own day was going, she was sincerely worried about all the students she taught. Regina was a good kid, she'd seen her help when asked for it. Heck, Regina would do everything she was told. The only problem was, she would never respond. Mary-Margaret, in all the 5 years of teaching Regina, had never heard her voice. When she was a student at this school, she never paid any heed to her. She was as old as Lacey and became a teacher, the minute she graduated. Her reason for not participating in the Olympiad was the fact that she was pregnant. She and James were high school sweethearts and got married when they both turned 18, more specifically when Mary Margaret found out she was pregnant. Unfortunately, the child was miscarried after the first 9 weeks. A trauma from which Mary Margaret could never fully recover.

"You're in the final year of high school, for God's sake! This kind of rowdy behavior is the expected of pre-teens and you're supposed to be a woman!" Her hand flew to her forehead and she massaged her temples slowly. There were murmurs and stifled laughter throughout the classroom with every eyeball glued to the mass of brown, messy locks cascading over Regina's sunken face.

"Aye, missus let her be. She's a bonehead. Bet the mayor adopted her from the poorhouse." Leroy, the contender for the state's biggest Science Olympiad, snorkeled and the entire class burst into a fit of giggles. Regina, however, was unhinged. Her face was as emotionless as ever. She did not pay attention to the insult hurled at her because she knew that, unlike her classmates, she was smart enough to know that people are adopted from orphanages. She didn't need to prove it to anyone else.

"I've had it with your behaviour. It's like you're a mute. You don't even want to try," Mary-Margaret sighed. "Which is why I'm going to have to expel you." All of sudden, there was echoing silence in the classroom. Surely Mrs. Charming was joking, because the concept of her being mad enough to expel a student was absurd. "I will deal with whatever Madam Mayor has to say but as of now, you are no longer a student here." Mary-Margaret crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Regina firmly, hoping for a response. Just an inkling of sentiment on her face would have been fine too. A teeny tiny flicker in her eyes and Mary-Margaret would have taken back her words. But all Regina did was turn in her heels and simply saunter out of the classroom.


End file.
